


Arming the Soldier

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Bucky needs a new arm and Steve only trusts you to do it.





	1. Chapter 1

You hear the window thump as it opens as wide as it can go. You reach under your nightstand and grab your gun, then level it at the intruder. Who you immediately recognize.  
“Steve? What the hell! I could have shot you.” You click on your lamp and see the wounds on his face. He winces at the light. “Oh my god. Bathroom. Now.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“No, you’re not.” You slide out of bed and grabbing his arm drag him into your bathroom. “Did Tony do this?”  
“He’s in bad shape too.”  
“If he was here I’d clean him up and scold him as much as I’m going to scold you. What on earth is going on? Is this just about the Accords or is it about Bucky?”  
“He was coming around, and then he saw that Buck was the one who killed his parents and he went off. I couldn’t let him kill Bucky for something he didn’t have control over.” He winces slightly when you brush the dirt out of his cut with an alcohol wipe.  
“Where is Bucky now?”  
“Wakanda.”  
“I thought that guy was trying to kill him.”  
“No. It was all a set up King T'Challa knows that now.” You finish wiping the blood off of his face and he catches your wrist. “I need your help.”  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” You say lightly but your heart skips a beat with his rough skin around your wrist.  
“I mean more than you’ve already helped. Can you build Bucky a new arm? Tony sort of ripped his old one off.”  
“What are the chances you have the old arm with you?”  
“I don’t. It’s in Wakanda.”  
“It looks like we’re going to Wakanda.” You say with a smile. “How did your new shield grip work?”  
“Perfectly. Thanks.” He leads you out of the bathroom and you start packing a bag.  
“What can I do to help?”  
“Gather up my tool kit. It’s on the kitchen table.” He nods and you pull your phone from your pocket. “Hey Friday please inform Mr. Stark that I will be taking half of the month off he owes me starting tomorrow. Turn off all tracking abilities for my devices and do not turn them back on until you’re given my pass phrase.”  
“Yes Miss. May Mr. Stark contact you should there be an emergency?”  
“Only a level O or higher. Thanks Friday.”  
“Of course Miss.” You zip up your bag and glance over at Steve.  
“Ready?” He asks your toolkit packed and in his hand.  
“Yep. One question, how are we getting to Wakanda?”  
“In that.” He points to the small jet black plane making its way toward your building.  
“Sweet.” You say as you climb out the window. The two of you chat during the first part of the flight, Steve fills you in on what happened at the airport and you can’t wait to meet Scott Lang, it sounds like he’s got some pretty amazing gadgets that you’d love to tinker with. If he’ll let you of course. You end up falling asleep above the ocean, waking as the jet dips. You glance out the window and find some of the most beautiful scenery you’ve ever seen.  
“Is this Wakanda?” You ask the awe evident in your voice.  
“Yea, it’s beautiful isn’t it?” Steve asks leaning over you to glance out the window. You were blushing you knew it, he clearly has no idea what he does to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a less than welcome greeting from Shuri.

The plane comes to a stop and a stunning woman walks onto the plane.   
“Who is your guest Captain? Has the King given her clearance to be in Wakanda?”  
“She is here to help Bucky.” Steve says stepping in front of you. “She can be trusted.” She growls at him and you involuntarily grasp the back of his shirt in fear, you know he’d do everything in his power to protect you.   
“Captain. You’re back.” A male voice joins the conversation. “I see you’ve met my half-sister, Shuri. Shuri the Captain is welcome to bring whomever he needs to help Bucky.” You feel Steve relax and you slowly let go of his shirt.   
Steve introduces you as he gently pulls you out from behind him, “She’s here to fix Buck’s arm.”  
“Actually I’m here to build him a new one.” You say meeting the King’s eyes, he’s not a big as his voice made him out to be.   
“Well, welcome to Wakanda Miss.”   
“Please call me Doc, most of the guys do.” You say with a soft smile. “Your country is beautiful.”  
“If you’d like I can give you a tour later.”   
“I’d love that. I’d like to get started on Bucky’s new arm though. Do you have the old one somewhere?”  
“Shuri will bring you. Captain I’d like to have a word with you. We can bring your things to your room if you’d like.” He offers looking back at you.   
“Thank you.” You pass Steve your bag and then give his forearm a gentle squeeze as you pass him to follow Shuri to a workroom. The arm that Tony took off of Bucky is laying on the table and another man is staring down at it in fascination.   
“Hello Doctor.” Shuri says and the man looks over.   
“Shuri. Who is this?”  
Shuri introduces you then elaborates, “She’s here to make the solider a new arm.”  
“You’ll be able to attach it?”   
“Judging by what his shoulder looks like yes. It should be a long but fairly easy procedure.”  
“I should get to work.” You open your bag and the two Wakandians leave the room.  
You’re cooped up in the work room for three days. Steve brings you food three times each day but he knows better than to try to communicate with you when you’re working. You fall asleep at the work table twice, only rousing when Steve places coffee in front of you. The third time he comes in with coffee you’ve finished the arm.   
“It’s done.” You say rubbing your eyes then taking a sip of what turns out to be tea. “Let’s just hope it works well.”  
“I’m sure it will.”  
“I’ve never built an arm before.” You say with a small smile. “I’ll be able to make any final adjustments once it’s attached.”  
“The doctor said it should be about a seven hour surgery.”  
“Good. I’m exhausted.”   
“You have only slept about two hours in the last three days.”   
“Can you bring this over to the doctor? I’m gonna put this away and finish this tea then head to bed. Which, by the way I have no idea where it is.”  
“I’ll bring this than bring you to your room.”  
“Thanks Steve.” You say as he stands and takes the arm off of the table.  
“No, thank you. I owe you big.” You wave him off and he grins moving out of the room. You clean up and finish off your tea, then wait for Steve, who seems to be taking a very long time. Then again, this is the furthest you’ve gotten into the royal residence so you don’t know how far Bucky is or really where anything is. You’ll just rest your eyes for a minute. Just until Steve comes back then you can go to bed.  
You hear a door click shut, and somehow you’re moving. Peeling open your eyes you see the defined jawline and light brown hair of one Steve Rodgers. He’s got one arm behind your back and the other under your knees, your dark ponytail falling over his shoulder. You stir and make a small noise trying to tell him you can walk but all that happens is his arms tighten briefly.   
“I’ve got you Liz.” He says softly, “We’re almost to your room. Just go back to sleep.” You try to get down again and Steve chuckles. “Lizzie. I’m not putting you down.” You give in then and rest your head on his shoulder. You’re asleep again before you reach your bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

You don’t have to make many adjustments to the arm. Bucky doesn’t say anything to you but he looks as exhausted as you felt 10 hours before. Wanda has been working with him to erase the trigger words that make him go all assassin and it’s clearly taking a lot out of him. You test out the fail safe you put in, one that shuts down his arm in case he looses control. It works flawlessly.   
“Show Steve and T'Challa.” Bucky mutters, it’s the first time you’ve ever heard him talk. His voice is rougher than you imagined it would be.   
“Are you sure?” His tired brown eyes meet yours and he looks so lost, like he’s far away, he nods. You show Steve and T'Challa how to shut down Bucky’s arm then Steve brings you home. It’s been only six days and even through you told Tony you’d be gone for half a month you go into work anyway. Nearly crashing into Vision right when you enter the workspace.   
“Doc”  
“Hi Vis.”  
“Does Tony know you are back?” It’s still strange to hear him call Tony by his first name since Jarvis never did.   
“Not yet. Why?”  
“He’s not very happy with you. You went to assist the Captain didn’t you.” He doesn’t even pretend like it’s a question.   
“Yea I did. I’m not playing sides Vis.”  
“Is Wanda okay?”  
“Yes.” You’d only seen her in passing but she’d seemed okay.  
“Good.” He moves through the wall and you’re suddenly alone. He does that sometimes, just kind of ends a conversation. That’s when Tony walks in and you know why Vis just took off like that. He didn’t want to be around for this argument.   
“You’re back.”  
“Yep. You look like hell.”  
“Thanks to your boyfriend.”  
“He’s not my boyfriend.” You wish he was but you’ll never admit it to Tony. You drop your bag onto the work table and look over at him concern on your face. “Are you okay?”  
“Do you really care?”  
“Yes Tony. You’re both my friends. I’m not picking sides. I think you’re both idiots.”  
“What? Didn’t he tell you what The Winter Solider did! He murdered my parents.”  
“I know. I saw the video.”  
“So you know what that monster is!”  
“Tony.” You say forcing calm.   
“Where is he?”  
“I don’t know. I told them not to tell me where they were going so I didn’t have to lie to you.” You lie.  
“He had you rebuild the arm didn’t he.”  
“I built him a new arm.”  
“What!” He looks at you furious, you don’t back down.  
“Tony. When you thought they died in a car crash did you blame the car?”  
“What?”  
“Did you blame the car for killing them?”  
“No?”  
“Then how can you blame someone who had no free will? He was a weapon. The people you should be mad at are Hydra.”   
“Steve knew.”  
“Steve suspected.”  
“You’re standing up for him? I thought you weren’t going to take sides.”  
“I’m not. I already read Steve the riot act.” That’s when another man walks in, white hair and armed guards causing Tony to call out.   
“Security breach!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Ross drops by

“Mr. Stark this is not a security breach.” General Ross glares over at him. “We need to talk to Miss-.”  
“Doctor.” You cut him off and he rolls his eyes.   
“Where is Captain America?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Don’t lie to me. I know you were with him.”  
“I told him not to tell me where they were going so I wouldn’t have to lie.” You insist. You didn’t know where they were, if you had to guess they were probably still in Wakanda but you weren’t being asked to guess you were being asked where they were. Clearly General Ross wasn’t buying it.   
“I don’t want to do this but if you’re refusing to cooperate.” He motions to one of the men next to him.   
“Tony!” You cry, the panic evident in your voice.   
“Woah woah woah.” Tony says looking from you to the men coming toward you. He moves between you and the General’s men, “She doesn’t know where they are.”  
“She’s committing treason by not giving us the information we need.” General Ross argues. You see Tony flick his wrist and suddenly the iron legion that the two of you have rebuilt assemble in the room. Vision isn’t far behind them.   
“Mr. Stark stand down.” General Ross commands.   
“You leave my property and leave my employee alone and you’ve got a deal.”   
“This is treason!” He yells.   
“I don’t know where they are!” You cry Vision puts a protective hand on your shoulder.   
“She is telling the truth, Doc is not a good liar.” He says calmly and you shoot him a look. You know he’s trying to help but he isn’t. He shrugs at you then puts you behind him too, so you’re now being protected by Tony, four ironman suits and Vision. If things go sideways this is going to be very very bad.   
“I don’t know where they are! They kidnapped me, blind folded me and kept me in a room to help fix The Winter Soldier’s arm! I didn’t ask to go or ask for them to take me!” All technically true.   
“Did they threaten to harm you.”  
“I’m not going to argue with a pair of Super Soldiers. I don’t care if they did only have three arms.”  
“You aided criminals.”  
“She was kidnapped!” Tony seems to like this approach, “She can’t be held responsible for other people’s forced actions.”  
“Kind of like Bucky.” You murmur and Tony glances over at you, realization dawning on his face.   
“Fine!” Ross snarls, “But if you step one more toe out of line you’re mine.” He signals to the two men with him and with one last glare at you the General leaves the room. You breathe a soft sigh of relief.   
“We need to get you out of here.” Tony says turning to look at you. “Do you have a way to get ahold of Rogers?”  
“No.” You look at him puzzled.   
“I’m sending you to Europe. Get your passport. Which suit do you want?”  
“What?” He’s completely lost you, he doesn’t give his suits out.   
“I can’t let you go unprotected. I’ll get ahold of Cap and let him know where you are. Leave the suit when he comes to get you.”  
“Are you sure this is necessary?”  
“I’m not risking it. He’ll be back and this time he’ll have more men with him. I know men like Ross, they don’t give up. You are going to Europe.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon Voyage en France

The suit isn’t as comfortable as you were hoping it would be. Then again it was made to fit Tony and not your 5'4" frame. Luckily Tony programmed the suit to take you to his villa in the south of France. Somehow you end up falling asleep for a while, once again over the ocean. There’s just nothing there to look at that you can’t think of anything else to do. You wake a few hours later as you soar over some incredibly beautiful French landscapes. You know you must be close.   
“Friday, where am I?”  
“You’re just over Toulouse, France. We should be arriving at Mr. Stark’s home in a moment.”   
“Thank you Friday.” You’re going to need a long bath after this to ease out your sore muscles.   
“You awake?” Tony’s voice comes through the helmets speakers.   
“Yea what’s up?”  
“Just wanted to see how you were doing.”  
“I’m sore and a little tired but other than that I’m fine.”  
“I got in touch with Cap. He’s coming up with a plan to get you out of there. He wouldn’t tell me the specifics but he said it shouldn’t be longer than a week.”  
“Well, at least one good thing came out of me being in danger.”  
“What’s that?”  
“You and Steve aren’t actively trying to kill one another.”   
“I still don’t know if I can trust him but I’m willing to put it aside until I can get you some sort of immunity deal.”   
“Thank you Tony.”  
“You’re like my little sister, you know if I’d had one that wouldn’t drive me crazy all the time.”  
“You can be honest.” You laugh, “I know I drive you crazy.”   
“In a good way kid. Stay out of sight, if anyone asks your Pepper’s cousin and plug in the suit. I don’t want it to loose power. Be safe.”  
“I will. Thanks again Tony.”  
“Oh, and don’t tinker with my suit.” He hangs up then and you can’t help but laugh. The suit makes a steady descent and you can’t help but gawk at the splendor of the grounds. It’s dusk and you should be exhausted but your curiosity gets the best of you.   
“Mark 91 let me out please.” The suit opens and you stumble out of it, grateful to be using your own limbs again even if they are stiff. “Follow me.” It does as you command and follows you from in front of the house then down to Tony’s workshop where you know the power will be able to do sustain the suit. You slip out of the house and down into the garden. Tony must have spent a fortune on the design. It was truly stunning. You spend the rest of the daylight wandering the garden only heading in when your stomach begins to growl. Hopefully Tony had someone stock the fridge. Pulling it open you grin when you find all of your favorite foods there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your rescue crew comes to pick you up

It’s on the third night that something happens. You’ve just cleaned up from dinner and are standing out on the balcony enjoying the night when the voice comes from behind you.   
“I though you were told to stay out of sight.” Her voice is like smoke, you don’t bother to turn around.   
“Hey Natasha. Fancy meeting you here.” You offer her the second glass of wine you’d poured, you had known someone’s eyes were on you but had just assumed it was Clint. He can’t be too far away, knowing the pair of them. “Should I pour another glass for Clint?”  
“You always were very perceptive.” She says with a soft chuckle, an arrow lodges itself in the roof above you and Clint slides down the rope it was attached to.   
“Hey kid.”  
“Hawkeye.” Natasha passes him her glass and he toasts you then takes a drink. “I can get you your own glass you know.” You say grinning at him. They may never actually confirm that they’re a couple but you know better.   
“Nah. We’re here to take you on a little vacation.” He says with a smile. “Where’s your passport?”  
“Upstairs.”   
“Get it.” Natasha says and you nod then jog up the stairs. When you return both wine glasses are empty and you shoot them a look of annoyance.   
“Really guys?”   
“We were thirsty.” Clint says with a shrug.   
“Passport.” You hand Natasha your passport and she hands you another one, a Canadian one. You open it and find your picture, and the name Melody Harris. “You’re my younger sister. You’re visiting me and my husband for your last spring break of college.”  
“You know I’m 28 right?”  
“You don’t look it. And according to your passport you’re only 24.”   
“So where are we going?”  
“We’re gonna hop through Europe for a bit then King T'Challa has agreed to give you asylum for the time being.” She grins over at you, “I just want to tell you that I’ve never been more proud of you. You’ve become a little badass.”   
“Yea, who would have thought that you’d have it in you to stand up to General Ross. That guy intimidates me.” Clint says examining a handful of arrows. Natasha shoots him a look that he completely misses but causes you to chuckle. The three of you continue to catch up, it had been a while since you’d seen them. Now that the three of you were wanted criminals, at least according to the US government, it would probably be a while before you saw them again.  
“What’s your name?” Natasha asks suddenly.   
“Melody Harris.” You reply without thinking.   
“Good.” She sounds pleased. Of all of the Avengers Natasha was the one you wanted to be proud of you. There was something about her that you couldn’t help but want to impress. You’d impressed Tony before you’d even graduated high school and your willingness to learn what Steve was willing to teach had got you into his good graces quickly. Thor wasn’t around as much but he loved food and so did you. Hawkeye trained you, you were almost as comfortable with a bow and arrows as you were a gun thanks to him. Not that you could draw his, you weren’t strong enough. But Natasha, while she’d always been kind had also been, distant.   
“We’re going to leave tomorrow at 9.”  
“Not under the cover of darkness?” You tease.   
“The more you try to sneak around the more obvious you become. Just act natural. If you’re excited to be somewhere be excited. Don’t try too hard, people will notice.”  
“Okay.” You say taking a deep breath. “You wouldn’t have a gun for me by chance?”  
“We’ll get one for you tonight. Clint and I have a couple of errands to run before we go.” You open your mouth to ask to come with but Clint cuts you off.   
“Not a chance.” He didn’t even have to look up from his arrows. “I’m not saying you can’t defend yourself, you’ve given me the bruises to prove you can, but when both Cap and Stark are worried about you we’re keeping you tucked away and safe.” You sigh but know he’s right.   
“Just be safe okay?” They both nod then melt into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good

You don’t hear them come back but they’re both ready to go at 9. You don’t have much, just what Tony sent in for you from town, surprisingly everything he sent you fit perfectly and you’d come to the conclusion that it had actually been Pepper. You have one duffle bag and a backpack and Natasha passes you a gun that you tuck into the back of your pants.  
“Ready?” She asks.  
“Yea. I have to send Mark 91 back to Tony. But other than that we can go.”  
“Do it.” You nod and head over to where the suit is standing.  
“Mark 91, go home.” The suit comes to life and moves out the doorway. You watch as it takes off and heads back west.  
“So our plan is trains only. We’re going to go up through Switzerland, into Germany, down into Austria and then to the southern most tip of Italy. We’ll be picked up on a private airstrip there and flown under the radar, literally, to Wakanda.” Natasha says leading you down the driveway where Clint is waiting in a car.  
“Where did you get a car?”  
“Borrowed it.”  
“I’m noticing that you didn’t answer my question.” You say sliding into the backseat.  
“We stole it from the train station.” Clint says joining the conversation.  
“Nice.” You deadpan. “At least we’re able to leave it where you stole it from.”  
“Exactly. They’ll never know. You know unless they knew their mileage.”  
The three of you spend the next two weeks on trains. You take lots of pictures because your “sister” Natalie Rushmore and her husband, who you were thinking more and more were actually married, Chris Rushmore had told you to enjoy the trip. For the most part the three of you were ignored, you didn’t draw much attention. Maybe the occasional eye would drift over your companions, they really were a beautiful couple.  
You meet Steve at the private airstrip. You’ve never been so happy to see him, and since you’ve known him this is the longest you’ve gone without seeing him. To your surprise he pulls you into a tight hug when he sees you.  
“I’m so sorry.” He mutters into your hair. “God Doll I’m so sorry.”  
“You didn’t do anything wrong.” You insist, “I chose to come help you and Bucky.”  
“That’s not what Stark’s lawyer is saying.”  
“What?” Regrettably the surprise in your voice causes Steve to pull away and look down at your face.  
“His lawyer has been all over the news. Calling for your safe release because you were kidnapped by criminals and now fear for your freedom from your country.”  
“Oh. My. God.” You groan. “Tony is taking things way over the top. Like usual.”  
“Okay you two have time on the plane to catch up, we need to get going.” Natasha says, you can hear the smile in her voice.  
“Cell phone?” Clint asks, and you pass him yours and he gives you another one. “This one doesn’t have gps so you can’t be tracked. It has all your important numbers including mine and Tasha’s.” You give him a tight hug, one that he returns then are surprised again when Natasha gives you a hug of her own.  
“Wait where are you guys going?”  
“We’ve got our own place off the grid. It’s better if we don’t tell you.” She says with a smile.  
“You’re a couple right?” You ask and she just gives you a wink before the two of them climb back into the car they’ve “borrowed” and drive off. You turn to Steve and he motions you toward the familiar black plane.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Wakanda

It’s going to be a long time before you can go home. The weight of what’s happening hits you suddenly. Your time traveling through Europe and being at Tony’s place in France was a new and exciting experience but now reality was hitting you. You turn away from Steve’s side of the plane and stare out the window as tears prick your eyes. Your non-avengers friends, your family, what must they think of you right now? That you’re a traitor? That you’re a victim? You don’t wipe away the tears that have spilled down your cheeks, it’d be a dead giveaway to Steve that you’re upset. He’s lost as much as you have, if not more. The Avengers were his family and he gave his life, albeit that was 70 years ago, for a country that is now disowning him. You don’t know he’s moved until he’s pulls you to him.   
“Hey. What’s going on?” His voice rumbles through you.   
“It-it’s just n-not fair.” You choke out. “A-after everything y-you’ve done f-f-for the country for them to treat you l-like this isn’t f-fair.”   
“Wait. You’re upset for me?” He sounds surprised, “Doll.” He says so softly you look up at him in curiosity. His lips descend on yours. You’re surprised for half a second then you kiss him back. It’s as right as you had dreamed it would be. His lips are soft but firm as they move against yours. He pulls away but keeps his hands on your face, using his thumbs he wipes the tears off of your face. “You’re amazing.”   
“Why?” You whisper, it’s hard for you to think when he’s so close.   
“Your world is shifting and you’re sad for me.”   
“You would have died for your country, and they turned on you.” You say sadly, he’s not wrong. Your world is falling apart, but you didn’t give your life for your country. Or try to. He laughs softly then kisses your forehead. Your heart rolls in your chest. You wrap your arms around his waist and he rests his chin on your head. You could stay there for days, or at least for the remainder of this flight.   
“Do you need some sleep?”  
“I’m not moving.”  
“Oh?” He laughs softly, “what if I sleep too?”  
“Okay.” You let go and he stands then reaches down for your hand. You give it to him and he leads you over to the long narrow couch. “Are we going to fit on this?”  
“Yea,” he lays down then pulls you down on top of him and you laugh. “Comfortable?”  
“Surprisingly yea. You’re very warm.”   
“The serum did that. Raised my body heat.”  
“It seems like we’re a good pair then, I’m always cold. Feel my fingers,” you slide your hands along his forearm and he sucks in a breath.   
“You weren’t kidding.” He mutters, he’s so warm under you. He wraps his arms around your waist and you rest your head down on his chest. You fall asleep to the steady beat of his heart. Oh you could get used to this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year and a phone call later

It’s been almost a year. You miss home like crazy but it’s just not safe for you to go back. You’re thrilled to be with Steve, you continue training with him and you’re getting good. You still can’t take him, or Bucky, down but if Wanda and Sam only do hand to hand you beat them regularly. You’ve even befriended Shuri and she’s taken to training you as well, you’ve never been stronger in your life. You also have worked with Scott on a few projects, he’s been fun and you love his sense of humor and that he doesn’t really have much of a filter, letting pretty much all of his thoughts spill out of his mouth.   
“Hey.” Steve says as he comes into the room you’ve taken to sharing looking stressed.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“I have to go help Tony.”  
“What?”   
“He called. Something about an invasion. I guess Thor is back with his warriors 3 and Lady Sif and they’re worried.”  
“What can I do to help?”  
“Stay here. With Bucky.”  
“Steve.”  
“Just let me finish. I want you to run through the trigger words with him.”  
“What?” You stare at him. The trigger words were what made Bucky kind of loose it. He would revert back to his brainwashed Winter Solider mindset and go a little bonkers.  
“Wanda thinks she’s wiped him, last time I did it he was able to resist until freight car. He fought it off and we might need him if this invasion is as bad as Thor thinks it will be.” You nod then stand moving away from the bed where you’d been sitting.   
“I have something for you.” You say moving to your closet and parting the clothes. “It’s not the one Howard and Peggy gave you but since it doesn’t seem like Tony is going to give that one back any time soon I made you a replacement.” You pull the shield out from the back of the closet and hand it to him. “I didn’t paint it, because we’re exiles but I can quickly if you want me to.” The weight and size are spot on and the grip is even more trim thanks to some engineering help from Scott. Sometimes all it took was another pair of eyes.   
“You didn’t need to do this.” He murmurs, staring down at the shield in awe.  
“I know. But I know you’re going to keep me as far from the danger as physically possible. So if you won’t let me actually have your back then this is how I can help you.” He drops the shield to his side and pulls you to him, pressing his lips to yours. No matter how often you kiss him every time his lips touch yours it thrills you.   
“Thank you. Do you think I should paint it?”  
“Do you still want to be Captain America?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then let’s paint it. I can do it in less than ten.” You take the shield from him and head to your workspace where Scott is finishing up some work on his suit.   
“How did he like it?” He asks when he sees the shield in your hands.  
“A lot. We decided to paint it.”  
“Good, I like that red, white and blue.”  
“Me too. Don’t forget to bring that thing for Cassie.”   
“I’ve already got it.” He says showing you the shrunk down communicator the two of you built. It took a while for you to perfect it because you didn’t want it to look like a communications device. With Cassie’s step-dad being a cop you figured it was probably best if her communication with her dad was kept a secret. “Do you want me to bring anything to your family?”  
“No. They’ll probably try to turn you in. They’re a bit overly patriotic. Which you wouldn’t think is a bad thing but it kinda gets frustrating when they refuse to think for themselves.” You start on the paint job as Scott does final checks.   
“I’m gonna go.” He says grasping your shoulder. “See you soon kid.”  
“Hey. Be safe okay?”  
“Copy that.” He shoots you a little salute as he spins out the door only to be replaced by Sam.   
“Hey Sam, your new thrusters are on the blue table.”  
“Thanks. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”  
“With?”  
“All this. Us going and leaving you here.”  
“I’m dealing with it. Just have his back for me okay?” He nods, grabs his new toys and heads out. You finish the shield just as Steve is walking in.   
“Hi.” He’s in his full uniform. How is it possible for someone to look so sexy dressed in a blue, armored jumpsuit.   
“Well hello there soldier.” You flirt and he grins back at you.   
“Actually it’s Captain.”  
“Oh my.” You fan yourself with a hand and he laughs softly then catches your hand in his and kisses it. “Be careful out there okay?”  
“Of course. I’ve got my girl to come home to.” You can’t look at him, if you do you’re afraid you’ll cry and then he’ll feel horrible. You know this is who he is, the man who can’t stand aside if there’s something going south. It’s what got him into trouble with the Accords in the first place. “Hey, I love you. You know that right?” He says softly and you nod. You close your eyes and wrap your arms tightly around his neck. He wraps his around you, molding your body to his for a moment. You kiss him again then pass him the shield.   
“I love you Steve Rodgers. Be safe.” You whisper then let go of his hand. You don’t watch him leave, it seems too final to. Oh god please please let him come home alive, and whole.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invasion

It’s three days before you have the courage to go to see Bucky. It’s not that you’re afraid of him, you’re afraid of what could happen. If he’s triggered you won’t have Steve or Wanda for back up. You’ve got Shuri but she’s acting as Queen in her brother’s place until he’s home safely and may not be close enough to actually help you. You go to his room and tap on his door, it takes a moment for him to open the door but when he does he looks down at you with confusion on his face.   
“What are you doing here?”  
“Steve asked me to run through the trigger words with you.”  
“No.”  
“He said you did a great job last time.” He looks at you skeptically and you shrug, “Okay so maybe those weren’t his exact words but he wouldn’t put me in danger. Obviously. Since I’m still here. And they’re out fighting aliens. Or whatever.”  
“Aliens?”  
“I don’t know. Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are all worried.”  
“Who?”  
“They’re, uh,” how do you explain Thor and his friends? “They’re from another world, Thor is a Prince and Lady Sif and The Warriors Three are his most trusted warriors.” He stares at you in confusion. “I know. It’s super confusing. He has the ability to control lightening, not to make it anymore confusing.”  
“Wait is this the same Thor from Norse Mythology?”  
“Yes!” You exclaim feeling relieved, “Although it turns out that it’s not myth.”  
“So what’s going on?”  
“I don’t know really. Steve didn’t tell me much. Just that Tony had called and that Thor was worried about some incoming invasion. So Steve, Wanda, T'Challa, Sam and Scott all took off about an hour ago.”  
“So it’s just us and Shuri?”  
“Yea.”   
“Can’t Shuri do-”  
“No.” You cut him off. “I trust you because Steve trusts you.”   
“If you’re sure. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I can shut down your arm and I think I can hold off a one armed super soldier long enough to get away or get help.” He sighs softly then lets you into the large room. There’s a bed, a dresser, a couple chairs, some workout equipment and then a metal cage. It’s made from vibranium and so far no one, except Scott, has been able to escape it. The spaces are too narrow for Steve or Bucky to get their fingers in the spaces to pull the bars apart, even T'Challa with his vibranium claws couldn’t get enough of a grip. You had an easier time slipping your hands between the bars but couldn’t do anything from there.   
“We’re starting in the cage.” He says climbing in and slamming the door shut.   
“Fine. What’s the stop word?”  
“Plums.”  
“Perfect. Are you ready?” He takes a deep breath then nods.   
“Let’s do it.”  
“Longing. Rusted. Seventeen.” Your German isn’t spot on but you practiced the pronunciation with google translate earlier. “Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign.” He grimaces but doesn’t say ‘plums’ so you continue. “Homecoming. One. Freight car.” He grits his teeth for a second, his hands making tight fists then relaxes. “James?”  
“I’m okay.” He mutters and you smile over at him.   
“Good. Let’s do it again outside the cage.” He looks at you in alarm.   
“What no!” He cries, the fear sitting in his eyes.   
“You can do this.” You say punching in the code, his birthday 031017, and the door swings open.  
“I can’t hurt Steve’s girl.”  
“You won’t. I believe in you. How about you stand in there and I’ll stand by the door and if I feel threatened I’ll slam the door shut.”  
“Fine.” He doesn’t look happy about it.   
“Do they have to be in German?”  
“Yes.”  
“Am I saying them right?”  
“Yes.”   
“Okay. Let’s do this.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Tony forgive Bucky before it's too late?

He doesn’t attack you. He hardly moves, just a slight tightening of the jaw and then he’s fine. You convince him to try again outside the cage and he does even better.   
“Do you want to go help them?” You ask after he’s rested. Even if he’s passing the tests it doesn’t mean what he’s going through is easy.   
“Yes.”  
“I’ll call Steve.” You pull the cell Natasha and Clint gave you so long ago and call Steve’s number.   
“Are you okay?” He demands when he answers not even bothering to say hello.   
“I’m fine. Bucky is fine. He passed the tests with flying colors and wants to come help.”  
“I’d rather he stayed with you. Protected you.”  
“Steve. I’m not helpless. Honestly I’ve never been more able to defend myself in my life. Besides I’ve got Shuri and the rest of the Wakandian guard. It’d be really nice for me to know that another person has your back. Someone who cares about you as much as I do.” You hear him sigh and know that you’ve convinced him. He only sighs like that when he doesn’t want to agree but does.   
“I’ll send the plane for him.” You shoot Bucky a thumbs up and he smiles.   
“Thanks Steve. Be careful. I love you.”  
“I will. You be careful and I love you too.” You hang up the phone then and meet Bucky’s eye.   
“You ready Sarge? He’s sending the plane back for you.” You say with a grin.   
“Good. I’ll have his back again, just like I did when he was a scrawny little kid who didn’t know when to stop.” You laugh softly.   
“He’s told me stories. We were in Brooklyn once and he pointed out every alley he got into a fight in. Which apparently was almost every one.”  
“Steve’s never been one to back down from injustice or when he thinks someone needs to be taught a lesson.”   
“He told me lots of stories about you too. It really shook him when he found out you were alive, never stopped looking for you.”   
“I know. I couldn’t come back home again a broken man. I needed to know who I was and when he wouldn’t fight me on the helicarrier something, clicked. His mannerisms, what he said, how he spoke to me. I knew. I knew he was an important person to me before I became the monster I was.”   
“None of us think you were a monster you know.” You say looking over at him as he straps on the fifth weapon.   
“I know.” He replies quietly, “but I do. I expect Tony Stark to try and kill me again and I can’t blame him for that.”  
“I don’t know if he will. The last time I saw him I planted a seed, a little something to remind him you weren’t in control of your actions.”   
“You did?”  
“Yea. I can call him now too if you’d like.”  
“You think he’ll listen?”  
“I hope so.” He nods and you dial the phone again.   
“Stark.”  
“Tony it’s me.”  
“Doc! Are you okay? Are you coming to help?”  
“Cap doesn’t want me there. He wants to keep me away from the danger but I am sending someone to help." You look over at him and he nods, "Bucky.”  
“What.”  
“Tony, I think you need to give him a chance.” You move the mouthpiece away from your mouth then whisper, “you should talk to him.”  
“Are you crazy?”  
“No. Apologize.” You click the phone onto speaker and motion for Bucky to talk.   
“Uh, Stark. I’m sorry. About what I did. I-I feel so guilty about everything I did under Hydra, I was a monster. But I’ve been working on it, on not harming anyone, on not being triggered. I knew your father. He helped keep Steve and the rest of our company alive. If I could go back I’d fight them harder, Hydra I mean. Sometimes I wish I’d died rather than become this.”  
“Well you didn’t. And someone reminded me once that you were just a weapon, if you’re not going to go all nuts on us we could use your help. You too Doc.”  
“What do you need my help for?” You ask surprised.   
“You’re the best engineer, after me obviously, that works at Stark. I’m gonna need you to be building some of these toys I’ve dreamt up.”  
“I don’t know. I don’t want to cause Steve to freak out and be distracted because he’s worried about me.”  
“Are you two finally an item?” You can practically hear the glee in his voice.   
“Yea.”   
“Finally. It’s only been four years. At least let me send you some blueprints or something.”  
“Talk to Steve. If he’s cool with me staying out of the fight, maybe in the towers reinforced basement, so I can work again I’ll be there. Also I have some new toys for you and Hawkeye to try out.”   
“I’ll talk to Cap. I know he’s sending a plane to Wakanda to get Barnes.”  
“Wait. He told you we were in Wakanda?”  
“I’m a genius Doc. It wasn’t too hard to figure out.” He sounds slightly insulted.   
“Then why didn’t you turn us in?”  
“I wasn’t asked where you were and I had no proof. I don’t think the US government wants to get into a fight with Wakanda, especially after seeing King T'Challa in action.”  
“You should see his sister Shuri. She’s bad ass.”  
“Oh Cap is here. I’ll call you back.”  
“Kay.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens!

You don’t know how he does it but somehow Tony convinces Steve that it would be in the groups best interest to for you to come back to New York City and help build weapons. You work on the things you have already but you end up needing a nap halfway through. Bucky is pacing the plane, you watch him move back and forth. You’ve never noticed how he moves, it’s familiar, not like Steve but more like, Natasha.  
“Did you train with Natasha?” You ask,  
“What?” He looks over at you in surprise.  
“It’s just you move like she does.”  
“Oh, yea I helped train her as the Winter Soldier.”  
“Wow. Small world.”  
“Yea. I was surprised to see her with Steve.” He finally drops down next to you. “I’m surprised that you noticed.”  
“I’m very observant when it comes to how things move. I’m an engineer after all.” You say with a soft laugh. “Did you get any sleep?”  
“Not yet.”  
“You should. I need to get more and I took a nap.”  
“It was only 22 minutes.”  
“You timed me?”  
“Old habits.” He gives you a half smile and you can’t help but squint at him in suspicion.  
“Are you acting as my body guard?”  
“No.”  
“Bucky.” You say low and warning.  
“Okay fine. I am. But only because I know how much Steve loves you and I can’t see him get hurt.”  
“We’re on a plane. This is the safest I’m going to be for a while so you might as well relax. Get some sleep.” Surprisingly he seems to relent and you soon find yourself seated next to a sound asleep super soldier. You fall asleep not long after, you know you won’t be getting much over the next few days for sure. You both wake when the plane shakes violently.  
“What’s going on?” Bucky yells to the pilot.  
“We’re being attacked sir.” You dig through your bag and find three mouth pieces. Handing them out to both the pilots and Bucky you pop yours into your pocket.  
“They’re oxygen devices. Just in case the aliens on the wing decide they’re coming in.”  
“On the wing?!” Bucky rushes to the window and swears loudly. “Are you armed?”  
“Yep.” You pull two guns out of your bag then zip it and throw the strap across your body.  
“Have you ever been parachuting?”  
“No!”  
“Well you’re about to. We’ll strap together.” You take a shaky breath and nod. He pulls the chute on himself and you copy with the second harness. “Come here. We’re doing your back to my front. You need to be able to shoot those things if they attack. Can you do that?”  
“Yea. I can.” You’re pretty sure you’re going to throw up.  
“Deep breath. Put that mouth thing in.” You do as he says then he pushes the intercom button. “Once we’re clear get the hell outta here.”  
“Yes sir.” Then Bucky punches the open button and then the two of you are falling. You fire six shots into the aliens near you and they fall down to the surface faster than you are. With a sudden jerk you and Bucky slow your fall.  
“Nice shot.” He says sounding impressed. You pull the oxygen piece out of your mouth and shove it into the pocket of the that you’d turned to your front. “We need to get in touch with Cap.”  
“As soon as we land I have some comm devices that they had me fix. They should pick up the team no problem.” You yell to him, it's much louder out here than you thought it would be.  
“Perfect.” The two of you touch down on the ground and Bucky unhooks. “Get those comm units first. We need to be in touch with everyone else.”  
“On it.” You dig in your bag and finally find the box of comm units. You turn one on before handing it to Bucky. He shoves it into his ear then you do the same and as they crackle to life.  
“This is Bucky and Doc. Does anyone copy?”  
“Hey kid.” Clint replies, “Where are you two at?”  
“Probably about two miles from Stark Tower.”  
“I’m on my way.” Steve’s voice joins the conversation.  
“We’re fine.” You say shooting a pair of aliens that have rushed you. “Keep your head in the game Rogers.” The two of you start making your way to Stark Tower.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the battle

It takes almost two weeks for them to get the aliens out of New York City.  
You took it upon yourself to split the team into three groups. Clint, Natasha, Tony, T'Challa, Rhody and Vision made up Team A.  
Steve, Sam, Wanda, Bucky, Spider-Man and Scott made up Team B.  
Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three made up Team C.  
You rotated them out forcing the teams that aren’t out to eat and sleep. You worked furiously on the gadgets for the team, only sleeping when Team B comes rolling in because Steve insists that you rest too. The government had joined in the fight, the military fighting along side the Avengers and even with all the extra support the fight went on way longer than you had been hoping. When the war is finished everyone gathers back at the tower to celebrate. Not only are all three teams present but so are many other familiar faces. Pepper, Darcy, Eric, Jane, Hope, Dr. Pym, Cassie, Maggie, Luis, Hill, Coulson, May, Fury and even a few of the inhumans are mingling in the crowd. It’s the first time that Tony, Steve and Bucky have all been in the same room since their fight and you know you’re not the only one whose preparing for fireworks. You put them on separate teams for a reason. Not only because of that but also because you knew who made the best pairs, Widow and Hawkeye being the most flexible.  
“I’m glad you’re here.” Steve mutters in your ear. “You were amazing at keeping everything running smoothly.”  
“I’m glad I could be here.” He kisses your temple softly and you lean into him. You’re so glad that everyone came out of this okay. No one is missing any body parts, or paralyzed and only have minor cuts and bruises. Natasha is the worst and she sprained her wrist on the last day of fighting but she had just had Clint wrap it and went back to the battle.  
“Cap.” Tony says coming toward the two of you, the ice clinking in his glass. You feel Steve’s body tense up slightly, “I’d like to offer a truce.”  
“You would?”  
“All of us working together, fighting together, it made me realize that we are better working together. I still think we need to be held accountable but I don’t know if the Accords are the best way to go about that. I want to talk to the UN. Come to a different agreement, an updated agreement.”  
“Thank you Tony. I’d be willing to talk, come to a compromise.” Steve says reaching a hand out to shake Tony’s. They shake hands and Tony laughs softly.  
“I figure if I’m going to get any real work done I’m going to need my best engineer here and I have a feeling where you go she goes.” You narrow your eyes at him.  
“You make me sound like a puppy dog or something.” You say grumpily and Pepper chuckles softly.  
“No,” She says with a smile, “He makes you sound like a woman in love.”  
“Well. It’s true, and I am surrounded by the people I care for the most.” You raise your glass and say loudly, “To The Avengers, Inhumans and Shield.”  
“And to the people who have our backs.” Steve adds. There are a chorus of cheers but you hardly hear them with his lips pressed firmly to yours. To whatever lies ahead.


End file.
